Friday The 13th: New Kids To Kill!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Hockey mask killer Jason Voorhees is about to murder some new kids at Camp Crystal Lake!
1. First Chapter, Jason

**Fridat The 13th: New Kids To Kill!**

**All of the teenage kids names in this story are based on a comic book series.**

It was now summer time and Camp Crystal Lake was going to open up for the first time in 15. years, and of a couple of friends from the city of Peekskill New York. they We're all traveling there by a old looking yellow school bus, two of the girls who were sitting in the way back of the bus were Lulu & Annie talking about Camp Crystal Lake.

Annie says to Lulu.

"You know...I heard Camp Crystal Lake was haunting or cursed or something?"

Lulu says to Annie.

"No Annie, Youre talking about that old Jason Voorhees legend, It's all a bunch of bullshit Annie, he's not real, it was just a story  
>about a retarded little boy who drowed at the lake many years ago, don't worry girl he ain't going to get us this summer."<p>

But while the school bus was passing the woods that led to the campsite, someone who was wearing a hockey mask was staring at the bus passing by  
>and holding a huge machete in his hand, right before they were just about to arrive there, some of the guys Tubby, Eddie, Willy, &amp; Iggy all sitting in<br>the middle seats talking about women.

Tubby who was looking at a playboy magazine, says to his friends.

"Son of a bitch, she is so dam sexy I would love to stick it to her!"

Willy said.

"Hey, Tubby would you have sex with Lulu back there I hear she's single."

Tubby told him.

"I don't know? I mean she's cute and all, but she's just not my cup of hot tea."

Eddie said while he was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, I just want to get my hands on the hot twins ether Jeanie or Joanie or whoever?"

Iggy then says to him.

"What about Gertie Greenbean I think she wants you?"

Willy told him.

"Well, I guess she's o.k."

Suddenly, short boy Alvin, quickly went over to have a talk with the guys.

"So, your talking about girls huh?"

Iggy said to him in a rude tone.

"Yes dido! but you can't get girls because your a little pussy."

Now pissed off! Alvin then said to butthole Iggy.

"Oh yeah, well no nuts I bet you I could fuck your twin sister who's sitting with Lulu Moppet over there!"

Iggy then says to him.

"My sister? are you fucking crazy or something? no way your touching my sister's ass!"

Tubby who now puts his magazine away in his bookbag, then said.

"Now I would love to see that! you porking Iggy's twin sister."

Now they finally arrived to Camp Crystal Lake.

**To be continued.**


	2. Boys Bunk

As the school bus stopped at the campsite, all the kids quickly got off, and the camp counselor's werw all showing them their bunks, the girls had already found their bunk area  
>Lulu &amp; Annie along with there other friends Gloria, the twins Joanie &amp; Jeanie, Gertie, and Margie, while the boys went to their bunk area one mile away.<p>

Wily who was unpacking his clothes says.

"I just can't wait to go swimming in the lake, hot chicks in bikinis!"

Alvin said.

"you said it brother."

While, Wilbert Van Snobbe the spoiled rich teenage kid who was lying down on his bed, told the others.

"You guys always think about sex, can't we talk about how poor and crappy this came?"

Friend Eddie says to him.

"Wilbur, if your so dam loaded then why are you here asswipe?"

He tells him while rising up.

"My dumass parents forced me to come to this dump! I rather get my balls cut off then being here?"

Suddenly, Tubby tells him while holding his privates.

"Wilbur Please! don't say nothing about balls getting chopped off, I hate that sentence."

Just then, there was a knock at their door and Alvin opens it up and it was Gloria Darling, the hottest and most popular babe at the camp, Wilbur  
>was now lovestruck as was the other guys to, she says while coming in the bunk.<p>

"Hello cuties! I just can't wait to see you half naked hunks in your swim trunks, Hubba, Hubba!"

When he was quickly getting up, Wilbur walked up over to her direction and says while acting a fool.

"Hello, what's up miss Darling! may I escort you to the cafeteria today?"

Meanwhile, Jason Voorhees was still walking in the deep part of woods carrying his machete with him, he was ready to murder the kids  
>when he was good &amp; ready, back at the camp it was now lunch time where everyone was eating a steak sandwich.<p>

**Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


End file.
